


You Don't Meet a Girl Like That Every Dynasty

by bribitribbit



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bribitribbit/pseuds/bribitribbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky and Adam watch their favorite childhood movie: Mulan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Meet a Girl Like That Every Dynasty

**Author's Note:**

> So fluffy it's actually disgusting--just like Becky and Adam's relationship. :)

Adam has been to the Bakers' house at least five times since the beginning of his relationship, but he finds it impossible not to enter as if walking into a lions' den. Even when Becky swears up and down that she's alone, and even as she pulls him into the living room, he always turns his head towards every small creak, and refuses to go into dark corners. 

"You're sure we won't get caught?" he has to ask every time, over and over, like they're normal teenagers who want to use this opportunity to dry hump on Becky's couch, like Drew has done with every girlfriend since their mom began leaving them home alone together. Not that Adam is totally averse to the idea of dry humping on Becky's couch. 

But it's different when Becky comes to his house for the first time. She's wonderfully polite, as expected. They have dinner with his mom, and every time Becky smiles Adam feels like they're picnicking on the beach on a perfect day, not just having cheeseburgers in Toronto on a particularly cold day in December. His mom asks the usual questions, Becky answers, and Adam sits there with butterflies in his stomach just because Becky has a drop of mustard at the corner of her mouth.

When they're all finished eating and cleaning up, his mom disappears for a book club meeting, and gives Adam the most motherly of mischievous winks as she reminds him to make sure Becky is gone by ten. 

He locks the door behind her, and Becky is standing behind him, suddenly shy. The mustard is still there. Adam reaches out to wipe it away with his thumb, and can't believe how much he wants to kiss her, now, and ten minutes ago, and yesterday morning, and how he will want to kiss her tomorrow and the day after that. It is bewildering, to want to kiss someone so much and so often.

"So," she says, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"So," replies Adam, his hands in his pockets. "Okay, this is weird, but I--downloaded this movie earlier? I was feeling kind of nostalgic, and, yeah. Um, do you wanna watch it with me?"

Becky grins. "What movie?"

"Do you remember _Mulan_?"

Despite the frequency of Becky's wide smiles, Adam never tires of them. Every single one feels like the warmth from the world's best hot cocoa settling into the pit of his stomach after a long walk in the cold. She gives him another now, and Adam can't imagine he will ever stop hoping for the next.

"Do I remember _Mulan_ ," she echoes, as sarcastically as she knows how. "Um, it was my favorite movie for two years when I was little! You want to watch _Mulan_? Bring it on."

They watch it in the living room, although Adam knows very well they could watch it on his bed in his room. He doesn't want that, though. Not tonight. Drew would laugh, but Adam very much just wants to watch a Disney movie and cuddle with his girlfriend. Like, they can hold hands and make out a little. But that's kind of all he's into, tonight.

It's incredible how well both of them remember every word to every song. They jump up and down on the couches yelling "I'll Make a Man Out Of You" at each other at the top of their lungs, and Adam swears he sees Becky wipe away a few tears during "Reflection." Adam pulls Becky close for a wild waltz during "A Girl Worth Fighting For," and finishes it by dipping her as low as he can and anointing her with a kiss on the forehead.

By the end, when Mulan is doing all that saving China business, Adam is leaning against Becky's chest, their legs tangled in front of them across the length of the couch. Becky doesn't know how to watch movies without throwing her entire self into them. Even though he's sure she knows exactly what will happen next, she gasps and sighs accordingly. And when Mulan makes her heroic leap from a leap, Becky grabs Adam's hand and squeezes it tight. He guesses to some people it would all be kind of annoying, but he secretly thinks it's wonderful. He makes sure to squeeze back extra hard.

Adam turns to look back at Becky when Mulan asks Shang if he'd like to stay for dinner. He has spent his entire life thinking he was Mulan, uncomfortable in a body that didn't feel as if it truly belonged to him, but right now, he feels like Shang, rubbing the back of his neck and offering the shyest of smiles to someone about whom he is surprised to learn: "I love her."


End file.
